


rewards for a good boy

by regalmingi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Filming, Kissing, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spooning, Throat Fucking, filthy but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: in which chan is a good boy so a reward is in order. good behavior will get you blowjobs, mr bang chan.





	rewards for a good boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/gifts).

> chan is a fuckboy but at least he's as sweet as candy. i tried to keep this as gender neutral as possible, so hopefully you can see yourself in between chan's legs too ;) forgive me for any typos, i wrote this late at night D;
> 
> wrote this bc one of my besties has major hots for chan and well ;) i can deliver

It’s well into the evening when you pad through the hallway, intrigued by the glowing warm light coming from a crack in the master bedroom door. You’ve been clear to Chan that he needs to rest more often, and if you catch him working when he shouldn’t be, well...someone might get an earful.

But when you slowly push the door open to find Chan lounging on the bed playing some mindless tap-tap game, your heart swells with endearment. He looks adorable, wearing cozy sweatpants and an oversized shirt, full concentration on the game on his phone. He doesn’t acknowledge your presence, probably not on purpose, but...you figure that needs to be changed.

You slowly approach the bed, careful not to disturb the man too much. You want to surprise him, after all. He still doesn’t pay you much attention, but you know what can make Chan toss that phone to the side in an instant.

His legs are spread wide already, and if that isn’t an invitation…

So you settle between them, lying on your stomach, and rest your head on his thigh. This time he peeks at you from behind his phone with a sweet smile. “Hi baby.” Chan says, but he then focuses on the game at hand. 

Feeling very daring, you curl your fingers around the waistband of his sweats, gauging any sort of reaction, but Chan gives you none.  _ I’ll make him notice me. _ You think to yourself, pulling his sweats down just enough to slip a hand between his sweatpants and his skin (you know he doesn’t bother with boxers at night), making it very easy to free Chan’s cock from it’s confines.

Not giving him much time to react, you hold the length at the base, squeezing gently as you take the tip into your mouth. The sound Chan makes is worth it, a surprised grunt of pleasure as he drops his phone at his side. You keep eye contact with him, intent on making him crazy.

“Baby…” Chan whines, reaching out a hand to card through your hair. “If you were still hungry I would have made you something to eat.” He muses, moving to your neck and massaging the skin there. The feeling makes you moan softly around his cock. “But I take it you’re hungry for something else.”

You swirl your tongue along the slit of his cock before pulling away with a wet pop, still holding his cock in your hand. “I wanted to reward you for being a good boy and listening to me.”

“Oh,  _ I’m _ the good boy?” Chan chuckles, hands moving to your cheek and smoothing his thumb over it softly. You absolutely love how caring and gentle he is with you. “You’re so cute, baby.”

The compliment makes you flush; no matter how many times Chan praises you, you can’t seem to get used to it, each time sending warm waves of bliss over you. So you respond by wrapping your lips back around his cock again, paying extra attention to the tip. You know he’s especially sensitive there, and your hand can take care of the rest of his girth. Chan moans softly, leaning back against the pillows to watch you work. 

“You feel so good, baby.” Chan sighs as your tongue works wonders, cock hardening so quickly with your touch. “Do you like sucking on daddy’s cock?”

_ Oh, so he’s playing that game too. _ You can’t help but moan around him because yes, indeed, you do love sucking on daddy’s cock. Despite Chan’s attempt at taking control, you decide to show him who’s in charge at the moment. With your eyes focused on him the entire time, you hollow your cheeks and take most of his girth into your throat, tongue gliding along the underside of his cock.

Chan can’t help it this time; his hips buck into your mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat before pulling away quickly. “ _ Fuck,  _ baby, you can’t do that without warning me.” He whines, but you so can. You pull away for a quick breath of air before sucking on him again, going as far as you can without gagging. Chan doesn’t hold back his moans anymore, gently running his hand through your hair. 

To tease him even more, you focus on his tip again, just suckling like it’s a lollipop. You keep your hands splayed on his hips to keep him from bucking up into you. Chan whines desperately, but you want to tease him.

“Baby, I want to come in your sweet mouth.” He resorts to pleading, thighs shaking. “Let me come, baby. Haven’t I been a good boy?” Sweat starts to bead at his forehead, and the desperation in his tone is just what you wanted to hear. Having control over Chan in this moment is sending pleasant waves all through your body that you can’t help but slip a hand down between your own legs to pleasure yourself while treating Chan like a meal.

“You’ve been really good.” You eventually pull away from his cock with a coy smile. “I’ll reward you, baby boy.” Chan shivers at the pet name, sitting up to cradle your head gently. “What can I do to please you?”

Chan mewls, dipping down to give you a soft, sweet kiss. You let him run his tongue against your lips, tasting everything sweet about you. “Can you relax for me babe?” He asks softly, pressing soft kisses on the top of your head. “I want to fill you up baby.” Chan moans as you kiss along his shaft, looking up at him innocently. “Can you do that for me?”

“Chan…” You sigh, still touching yourself as he pleads so nicely. How could you ever say no to him? It would be a crime. “You’re so cute.” Determined to make him happy since he’s being so wonderful. You giggle as he peppers you in kisses along your cheeks. “Fill me up, Chan. I want daddy’s cock so badly.”

Patience is lost at your devilish words that make Chan’s dick twitch at the invitation. “Take it, baby. Let me see those pretty pink lips wrapped around me.” He helps guide your mouth back over his cock, groaning at the first, initial slide. His hand hold the back of your neck, keeping you from pulling away. “Fuck yeah baby, you look so fucking good.”

He gives you time to relax your throat before he starts rolling his hips. At first he moves slow, careful to gauge your reactions so he’s not crossing any lines. But in the heat of the moment, you don’t feel anything but pleasure and warmth as the tip of Chan’s cock presses against the back of your throat. 

“Look at you, baby. Balls deep in your throat…” He thrusts up and holds you there a while, your nose buried in the dark hairs above his cock before pulling away to the tip. “Can I record you baby?” He asks, reaching for his phone in desperation, still keeping one hand firmly on the back of your neck.

You moan around his cock in eagerness, your hands smoothing up his torso as much as you can reach, giving a sign that you certainly don’t mind. Then the thought of Chan replaying the video when you’re apart comes to mind, and it brings another sensation across your skin. You play with yourself even more, eager to come with Chan. 

“Thank you, baby.” Chan cooes, quickly tapping on his phone with his thumb until he’s recording the moment he comes undone. “Look at my beautiful baby swallowing daddy’s cock. Such a good baby...deserves a reward.”

And then Chan finally  _ moves, _ holding you still as he fucks into your mouth without restraint. He hits the back of your throat each time, filling all of your senses with Chan’s cock. The smell surges through your noise every time you breathe deeply, and your lips and tongue start to feel numb with how Chan’s girth fills you completely. 

There’s barely any discomfort, especially knowing you’re being recorded so he can watch it later. You moan just as loudly as Chan, still muffled by cock, but the vibrations make Chan hiss. “Wow, baby, you really want my come? You want it baby?” You want to tell him yes,  _ yes I want it so fucking bad. Give it to me, Chan. Fill my filthy mouth with your cum. Let me swallow you, baby boy. _

But all that comes out is needy moaning, and there’s a magical moment when warmth pools low in your abdomens, shivers running through both of you. In unison, you both cum, desperation aching in your bones. Chan shoves his cock just a touch farther than before, emptying his seed so deep that you barely even taste it. 

“O-oh fuck, baby.” Chan groans, shaking as he holds you still to make sure you take every single drop. He doesn’t want one bit of cum to leak from your pretty mouth. It’s then that he notices your hand shoved down your shorts, and how your legs shake just as much as his. “Baby, did you cum too?” He chuckles a little before slowly easing your mouth away from his cock, groaning at how spit-clean it is. “Look at you...baby took your meal so well.” You take a few moments to breathe, throat raw, before opening wide and showing your empty mouth. “Holy shit baby.” He makes sure to film this, peering into your mouth with amazement that you swallowed everything. “That’s so hot baby.”

Chan tosses the phone aside and brings you gently into his lap. “How do you feel, baby? Was I too rough with you?”

“No…” You protest, but your voice is a bit hoarse. Chan winces at the sound and kisses the side of your neck to make up for it. “I had fun too.” You slip your hand out of your shorts, showing the sticky mess coating your fingers.

A low growl leaves Chan’s lips. “Baby…” He mewls, taking your wrist gently and bringing your sticky fingers to his mouth. You look up at him in awe as he suckes on your fingers. When his gaze catches yours, he can’t help but smile, making sure to clean your hand thoroughly. “Thanks for the meal, baby.”

And with that, he helps you slip underneath the covers, wasting no time in sliding right behind to spoon you. The curve of your ass fits so perfectly in his lap, and you can still feel his cock press against you. “Chan, was it not enough?”

“Baby.” Chan whines, a lit embarrassed as he wraps his arms around your waist to hold you close. “It’s because your ass is so nicely hugging me.” He nuzzles your neck, breathing in the sweet smell of shampoo at the base of your neck. “But I was a good boy, wasn’t I?”

You can’t help but giggle; Chan loves being praised so much, it’s so endearingly cute. “You want to fill me up again? Plug all my holes tonight?”

Chan whines, cock twitching against your ass at the thought. “Can I baby? I’ve been a good boy, right? I behaved today…”

Who are you to deny such a sweet request?

“You’ve been a good boy.” And the moan that Chan makes at your words is enough to make you crave his cock inside you. “You’ve been so good to me.” You press your ass back against him, showing Chan your intent. “Please, Chan…” The desperation in your tone matches his own.

“Please fill me up. Cum so deep inside me I can taste it again.”

Chan rolls his hips into you, hands flying to your waist. “Yes, baby.” He moans. “I’ll do just that.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
